Finding Bliss
by 1boo
Summary: In the soft feeling that Kaname learns is happiness, the Night Class is newly born. He will not let the need for a taste of Yuuki's intoxicating blood dominate him, but Kaname never considered that blood was not the only way of intimacy. kanamexyuuki


**A/N: I'm so happy, my first Vampire Knights fic! I think I'll listen to some anime opening themes from the bottomless pit of my youtube playlists while I type :)**

**please enjoy this oneshot!**

Finding Bliss

The break between classes was brief, and rightfully so, in Night Class. That didn't stop the social hour (five whole minutes) as noble vampires let off some steam. Kaname watched without much interest, his mind working busily on the problems residing in the growing mound of paper work on his large desk.

A few of the others were circled in a tight knot around Ichijou, who was holding Aidou's arm in such a way that it seemed to Kaname to be nearly a form of physical restraint.

"Now Aidou," Ichijou was saying in an upright manner, "I trust that you have enough maturity to read this manga, as it has adult content!" Ichijou waved his index finger in the air happily.

Way to happily.

Aidou had given up getting away from Ichijou, and was now not-quite-graciously accepting a few volumes. But Kaname figured that was now more to do with having only one arm free and less to do with reluctance to read more of Ichijou's manga.

"Adult content!? Weeeee!"

No. No reluctance.

Aidou eagerly flipped through the pages, scanning the manga.

"Ahh! Here!"

Kaname was listening in spite of himself, feeling a bit of comfort coming from being around the boys — now young men in vampire years — who had joined him in this new venture, this school, this alien idea of co-existence. For how crazily far away from his old world, his old comfort zone (not really a place of comfort, more one of nervous habit in which you try to live. Kaname had wanted to survive, and maybe that made all the difference. Maybe none at all.) It was amazing how readily he accepted the idea.

Shiki was peering over Aidou's shoulder. The boy looked completely unimpressed, a heavy foil to the faces of his companions, all of which looked like they would be borrowing the manga very soon. Shiki's apparent disinterest went undetected by the others, though not by Kaname, who watched the boy, with his beautiful mop of chestnut (with that teeniest glint of gold — like fairy dust) hair leave with Ichijou. Watching Shiki smile at Ichijou, Kaname thought that Shiki's deal wasn't his business. Knowing his life, it probably would be someday, but someday wasn't here yet., so Kaname turned his attention back to the two remaining males, Kain who had taken Shiki's place at Aidou's shoulder, and Aidou himself.

"Hmm. I wonder if they would enjoy it more if they could taste the other's blood." Kain mumbled distractedly, staring skeptically at the page hidden from Kaname's view.

Kaname felt a rush of panic as he remembered the sight of Yuuki's bare neck as she slept soundly below him. She should never have fallen asleep on the stairs of the Moon Dorm; Aidou had almost gotten her as it was. But he — but he, Kaname, — he knew that he himself was much worse. For the blood that he only willed to flow in him so that he'd get to see her someday soon (not too long away — please not too long away!) and the blood that sang, sweet and strong (overpowering intoxicating sound [please, taste! feel.) to him in her veins.

"_What a cruel thing you do to me."_

The (horrible, wonderful, butterflies-in-the-stomach-inducing) feeling of vicious need still swirling the next day his body betrayed him and he fell into Ruka's ready arms, sank his fangs into her creamy neck that was so unappetizing and yet all he could do to hold that need too have Yuuki know what his tongue felt like on her neck.

"Well, humans have other, just as wonderful avenues of intimacy." Aidou's voice nearly made him jump. The words surprised him though. It had never occurred to Kaname that there could be ways of loving that did not involve something so (basic sinful tragic addictive unholy sacred monstrous [why oh why did she have to see!?) could be pleasureful.

Could a simple touching of lips (a white fang in the moonlight) bring it? Could hands touching the body (the ivory is only a shade paler than creamy vampire skin) bring it to him? Her hands in his hair (that shivering cold-hot burning freezing moment of crazy anticipation just before the skin is breached, violated.) Her lying naked beneath him, simply loving, (the sharp puncture, the jolt of pain and wild excitement.) Could it really compare? Their two bodies striving against each other in perfect unity, the emotions and bodies peaking at an extreme (the hot, sweet stuff of life [Yuuki's scent reminds him of honeysuckle that flows heavy and rich and even the moonlight cannot bleach out the [crimson scarlet carnation red red red blood.) Could it? The idea fills him with a strange feeling, and maybe a new need. Could his name screamed off her swollen lips do it? Her heaving body, her sweat-drenched form?

"_Kaname!"_

Could it really be obtained?

Bliss...?

---------------------------------------------------------:)

**A/N: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!! yay!** **I just recently read through as much of the series as I could find translated to English. But I've only ever read Vampire Knights online, on my best friend Mightpup's laptop. Thank you, Mightpup!!!**

**xoxo— **

**pandafoot :)**

**Please review!**


End file.
